Let Me Love You
by mberry
Summary: Tem coisas que o tempo não pode apagar, que está escrito nas estrelas.
1. Rach

Foram quatro anos que se passaram sem que ela nem percebesse. Quatro anos desde que ela tirou seus pés de Ohio e foi seguir seus sonhos, foi ser quem ela sempre quis, sem se deixar olhar pra trás uma vez que fosse. Ela não acreditava que estava a semanas de finalmente se formar, isso parecia surreal! Depois de tanto testes, provas, exames práticos e teóricos, ela finalmente poderia colocar tudo aquilo em prática, ela teria chances reais de ser uma estrela agora reconhecida, coisa que nunca deixou de ser.

Seu primeiro ano foi um verdadeiro impasse no desapego emocional, ela teve que lidar com Finn, com seu próprio estilo, suas inseguranças, com Cassandra July a odiosa professora de dança e com interesses amorosos que não valiam de nada. Os três anos que se seguiram foram anos de crescimento e muito descobrimento sobre si mesma, sobre a vida, sobre até sua querida cidade, sobre continuar ganhando, mas muito mais sobre perder.

Tudo sempre se resumiu basicamente a ela ser a melhor no coral da escola, e em NYADA as coisas não era exatamente assim. Rachel, que sempre foi um talento em pessoa tinha concorrentes a sua altura, e que na maioria das vezes dançava excelentemente. Isso a abateu durante algum tempo, mas nada que fosse grande o suficiente para parar aquela menina que saiu de casa com o sonho maior do que ela mesma.

Desde que finalizou os módulos básicos de Interpretação e Música, no quarto semestre, ela veio buscando fazer audições (mesmo que para pequenas peças) e procurando expor seu trabalho... Isso a levou a grandes frustrações, e também a grandes oportunidades. Ela nunca se imaginou começando a carreira em uma peça de teatro onde ela interpretaria a "Chapeuzinho Vermelho" para crianças. Mesmo hoje, a qual ela participa de um grande grupo de teatro musical na cidade de Nova York. Não é seu sonho ainda, mas continua botando cada vez mais fé em si mesma de que logo mais o papel ideal será seu.

Isso não deu muito tempo pra que Rachel realmente pensasse em ter algo sério com alguém depois que terminou com Finn. Depois de todo o drama, depois das recaídas, ela teve de finalmente seguir em frente, e aprendeu mais ainda com isso. Foi sem querer se entregando ao Brody, que se no começo pareceu ser muito amigável, mas no final terminou como a maioria dos caras da faculdade: na cama com ela, e isso bastava para ele. Isso também bastou para ela, depois de ter consciência que não pode ter nele nenhum apoio emocional.

Com a chegada de Santana no começo do segundo ano ela e Kurt passaram a se divertir mais. A latina, que já gosta de uma folia naturalmente, não pode deixá-los continuar naquela situação monótona e com cara de Ohio que eles vinham vivendo. A primeira vez que a Rachel pisou numa boate (que era com um público alternativo, para que pudesse agradar aos três, segundo Santana) ela se sentiu intimidada. Não que ela tivesse algum problema com isso, muito longe disso, na verdade, ela só não soube lidar com a situação de estar fora de casa àquela hora, de se divertir e crescer um pouco, mas com o tempo ela foi aprendendo a gostar, a se divertir e a interagir com as pessoas ali.

Na quarta ou quinta vez que eles resolveram sair pra se divertir tinha sido um péssimo dia para Rachel, ela tinha tido aula de artes dramáticas onde o professor tinha repetido para ela pela terceira vez na última semana o quão sexy ela não era na hora de interpretar, que ela tinha que se abrir mais e ser um tanto quanto menos dramática sempre e em todas as cenas, ele também disse como ela estava despreparada para isso, que duas das suas colegas de classe, por exemplo, tinham acabado de se beijar porque isso fazia parte da cena delas, que inclusive fazia parte da segunda parte do processo, e Rachel não tinha conseguido chamar uma garota pra sair em sua cena, pela-terceira-vez-seguida! Ela nem tinha saído da etapa inicial! Rachel estava realmente frustrada! Ela tinha falhado completamente nessa mesma classe e não sabia como faria isso funcionar.

Depois de dançar muito, alguns drinks e um pouco de cansaço, se deixou caminhar até o bar. Lembrando-se da recente frustração, como se finalmente tivesse percebido que aquilo não tinha se resolvido ainda. Sem pensar duas vezes ela se deixou cair num banco ao lado do balcão e olhando fixamente o cardápio, deixou seus braços apoiados ali, não sabendo nem remotamente como ela resolveria esse problema. Como ela seria desinibida o suficiente pra poder levar toda e qualquer cena adiante, tanto nas aulas quanto na sua vida? Pediu algo que nunca tinha bebido, um drink que continha vodca com alguns ingredientes que a agradavam e isso era tudo o que ela queria.

Santana nunca havia visto Rachel tão frustrada diante do bar, na verdade nunca a tinha visto cogitar realmente se sentar ali e pedir algo para beber. Rachel sempre procurava conversar, rir, dançar e tomar uns drinks ás vezes pra relaxar, e realmente não combinava com ela essa posição.

– Não acredito que a Senhorita certinha-não-posso-arriscar-minha-voz vai beber algo...! - brincou Santana

Rachel apenas bufou, e soltou de uma vez qual era o problema dela, num monólogo sem pausas e nem cortes.

– Meu professor de Artes Dramáticas fez questão de dizer que eu não sou sexy, que preciso me abrir, que preciso trabalhar meu lado artístico depois de eu não conseguir concluir a mesma tarefa pela terceira vez... Sabe, San?! Eu não tive nenhum problema com a absorção da cena! O problema foi que eu não conseguir desenvolver. Era sobre chamar uma garota pra sair...

Santana a olhou e com um certo tom de brincadeira, respondeu:

– Vai lá, tente comigo, Berry!

Rachel entendeu a brincadeira da amiga, e se deixou levar pela necessidade que a situação requeria.

– Er... O-oi! Será que eu posso sentar aqui do seu lado?

– Hm... Porque eu deveria?

– P-porque você parece uma pessoa interessante e... AH, NÃO, SANTANA! Tá vendo? Eu não consigo fazer isso!

Sua bebida chegou, ela virou o copo mais frustrada do que nunca, sem pensar que aquilo queimaria sua garganta ao descer. E foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu, fazendo-a estremecer e dando motivo pra Santana soltar um risinho.

– Berry, relaxa! Isso é realmente importante pra você, não é? Então tente de verdade! Estamos numa das melhores noites gay dessa cidade e você pode tentar, se quiser.

Não é que Rachel nunca tivesse pensado em ficar com uma garota, ou que tivesse algum problema com isso... O problema na verdade era com ela mesma. Depois de tantos anos frustrantes no ensino médio, onde todos os caras que ficaram com ela foram por interesse, ou por comodismo, as coisas eram bem complicadas. Tendo sido criada por dois pais ela sempre levou isso em consideração, que no fundo todos somos apenas humanos, e nunca se viu como alguém que pudesse ter algum tipo de problema com situações diferentes de relacionamento. Mas mesmo assim era estranho pra ela.

– Ok, San. Eu vou tentar, mas antes preciso beber algo... Algo mais forte do que o que eu acabei de beber. - diz olhando firmemente nos olhos de Santana

Santana não cogita muito, não sabe onde a menina Berry quer chegar, mas acha que está na hora de alguém além dela mesma e de Kurt terem alguma diversão.

Depois de alguns minutos analisando Rachel se vê mais em dúvida ainda. Se ela cantar a garota elas terão que ficar? E se ela não for correspondida? Apesar de saber que ela não pode deixar nada disso a abalar ela continua temendo, mas caminha em direção de uma loira que deve ter mais ou menos sua idade, e só caminha com essa certeza porque já viu essa mesma beijando uma morena há alguns dias atrás, e isso torna suas possibilidades de rejeição um pouco menores... Rejeição é algo que ela não gostaria de lidar essa noite, não mais uma.

– Oi... - Ela diz se aproximando da loira, mais intimamente do que ela faria normalmente, mas menos do que ela poderia ter feito.

– Oi... - Ela recebe em resposta. Então é isso? Ela não sabe como continuar a bosta da conversa e é por isso que ela até talvez seja reprovada na matéria de Artes Dramáticas. Não. Ela não seria reprovada.

– Você quer dançar um pouco?... Beber alguma coisa ou só conversar um pouco... Er... Comigo? - Ela sente-se muito atrapalhada, desajeitada, mas seu sorriso continua impecável, e agora ela sente como se a loira estivesse... Levando em consideração aquilo!

– Me desculpa... Eu adoraria, mas eu não sei qual é seu nome ainda... E...

– Não seja por isso, meu nome é Rachel, e você pode me dizer o seu enquanto conversamos, se quiser...

– Olha, Rachel, meu nome é Liza... E eu adoraria conversar com você, mas eu vim acompanhada de uns amigos e eles querem ir... Então, você quer meu telefone? - Liza sorri pra ela.

Quando Rachel assentiu e anotou o número da garota em seu celular, ela sem perceber, deu um passo pra que toda a sua vida mudasse, ou melhor, se revelasse diante de seus próprios olhos.

– Então é isso, Rachel... Eu preciso mesmo ir, mas adoraria que me ligasse. - Rachel passa as mãos no cabelo meio sem jeito, mas querendo mostrar confiança, dá um beijo no canto dos lábios de Liza sem nenhum pudor.

Liza vai embora e Rachel fica pensando em como aquilo foi natural para ela, apesar da pressão, e acabou tendo a certeza de que ela não será mais reprovada em matéria alguma, além de ter ganhado uma experiência e um número de telefone. Aquilo foi muito natural, e estar no comando sempre foi seu forte. Santana assiste a cena de longe, e só consegue pensar em como ela nunca tinha desconfiado a paqueradora que sua colega era.

–-

Agora ela está esperando seu convite para o XXV Festival de Artes Gerais em NY chegar e pelo o que ela sabe isso deveria ser entregue essa semana no apartamento que ela divide com Kurt e com Santana. Ela é a única da sua turma que foi selecionada para a seletiva de atores que participarão da peça que ocorrerá durante os três dias de Festival. É uma oportunidade muito boa e única! Ela precisa mais que tudo estar nesse elenco, seu primeiro grande evento pode ser agora, e ela não quer mais esperar por isso.

Santana havia saído mais cedo do que o habitual, a latina estava em época de exames e não gostava de brincar quando se tratava de algo importante. Apesar da distância emocional das duas no começo da estadia de Santana em Nova York, hoje elas eram grandes amigas. Todo o apoio que Rachel precisou, ela encontrou não só em Kurt, mas em Santana também. Ela sabia que alguma coisa estava preocupando sua amiga, tendo certeza disso na noite passada quando elas foram assistir a um filme de terror e Santana não se deu o trabalho de fazer uma piadinha sequer... Ela tinha certeza de que a causa era nada menos do que o contrato que um dos estudantes de música iria conseguir com uma grande gravadora de L.A., ela também tinha certeza de que esse contrato seria da sua amiga, mas existem coisas que não devem ser rebatidas com Santana, ela é tão teimosa que só ela mesma vendo pra acreditar.

Kurt está tão tenso quanto as meninas por essa conclusão de curso delas, mas não por ele próprio... Ele pode até estar tão nervoso quanto elas, mas por uma exigência do curso de moda, que é o que ele faz, a graduação dele se estende até o final de agosto, fazendo-o ter algum tempo a mais para finalizar seus próprios trabalhos, ao mesmo tempo em que leva todo o seu verão, seu tempo (teoricamente) de férias. Mas ele só consegue pensar na oportunidade de dessa vez, ter um de seus modelos nas passarelas do maior desfile promovido pelas universidades dos Estados Unidos pode ser dele. E no pior dos casos ele terá que apenas se preocupar com o desfile interno da faculdade... Não que isso vá preocupá-lo, sendo que levou Rachel como sua musa (nada) inspiradora, e hoje ela está se vestindo super bem, recebendo elogios não só pela sua beleza, mas pelas roupas que veste. E isso pra ele é melhor do que qualquer coisa, ser reconhecido, nem que seja pelos colegas de faculdade de Rachel, como um cara que entende do que faz.

Rachel parou de divagar levemente e checou embaixo da porta pela terceira vez no dia e sentiu sua respiração parar por alguns segundos.


	2. Quinn

A única estudante de Ohio que tinha conseguido ingressar em Yale, Quinn era um orgulho a todos. No começo do primeiro semestre teve suas dúvidas de se realmente teria feito a escolha certa estudando artes, mas não precisou esperar muito para que tivesse a certeza de que era a escolha ideal pra ela. O curso foi uma surpresa pra ela, na verdade ela não sabia muito bem o que esperar dele, no começo tentou optar por várias disciplinas diferentes, como fotografia, pintura, literatura, história da arte... No final todas convergiam para um mesmo ponto. Com o tempo ela percebeu que seu talento não se limitava aos passos de dança, as notas suaves que ela cantava, e nem mesmo a sua habilidade com a escrita e leitura, ela tinha realmente mãos de artista.

A relação que Quinn tinha com grandes obras de arte era grande, desde muito cedo teve aulas de etiqueta, sua mãe a obrigava, a levava a museus e exposições para que a pequena Quinn Fabray crescesse com um nível cultural acima dos demais colegas, se era Fabray tinha que ser superior, pensava assim seu pai. Mas ela nunca tinha realmente entrado em contato com aquela forma de expressão e de trabalho, Judy exigia que ela conhecesse, mas nunca deixou sua princesa sujar os lindos vestidos e sapatilhas de tinta. Não foi uma grande surpresa quando ela conseguiu se expressar e fazer ótimos trabalhos que foram bastante reconhecidos por todo o campus.

Quando Quinn seguiu para Yale não só seus pais, como também seus colegas, e até Sr. Schue temeu por ela se sentir muito sozinha. Depois de todos os traumas que ela viveu, como engravidar e perder a Beth, lidar com a separação dos pais, interesses amorosos todos falhos, o acidente de carro, sua reabilitação que foi bastante complicada, ninguém sabia se Quinn estaria realmente pronta para seguir em frente deixando o passado um tanto quanto aterrorizante para trás.

Quinn sabia que ela estava pronta. Ela não sabia o que poderia encontrar, mas depois do seu último ano ela teve certeza de que estava preparada pra abrir seus horizontes e, principalmente, absorver todo o conteúdo passado em sala de aula. Ela foi aluna nota "A" todo esse tempo, e não era agora que suas notas iriam cair. Nas primeiras semanas a adaptação foi ótima, e com o passar do tempo foi fazendo bons amigos e colegas... Ela sabia que ninguém chegaria aos pés do que Santana e Brittany eram pra ela, mas agora as amizades soavam até de um jeito diferente.

Seu primeiro affair foi um desastre total, foi com um professor, 35 anos e casado. Ela era tão boa aluna, tão aplicada que nem o professor resistiu a ela. Apesar de isso ter gerado uma briga ocasional com Santana em seu primeiro dia de Ação de Graças. Depois ela sentiu como se tudo se encaixasse, ela acabou incentivando a latina a seguir seus sonhos e ir pra Nova York, e recebeu um e-mail que foi pior do que o tapa na cara que levou da Santana, com certeza, mas que a fez abrir os olhos pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado à universidade.

"Q,  
Apesar do ocorrido há poucos dias, eu tenho que te agradecer, estou embarcando para Nova York no próximo semestre, minha inscrição para Juilliard está feita.  
Espero que saia dessa sua zona de conforto onde você se encontra há quase 19 anos, porque agora não importa se você está transando com um cara de 35 anos e tirando boas notas se você nem sabe o que quer.

Quem precisa acordar agora é você.

Com todo o carinho,  
S."

Agora ela entendeu suas próprias palavras, foi como se o que ela tivesse dito tivesse voltando contra ela, não adiantou se ela se gabou sobre seus feitos, sendo que nenhum deles foi realmente relevante. O Ensino Médio tinha acabado.

Foram quatro anos de isolamento, quatro anos de aprendizados, quatro anos nos quais ela não se sentia pressionada a fazer qualquer coisa, foi como se ela tivesse se desligado de parte dos traumas e estivesse caminhando para frente, finalmente. Agora não importava mais o que os Fabray pensavam sobre ela, era muito mais do que isso, era o que ela pensava sobre si mesma, ela se orgulhava do que tinha se tornado.

Apesar das poucas ligações e visitas, manteve contato com suas sempre amigas Brittany e Santana, mesmo que tudo nela tivesse mudado elas ainda se encaixavam perfeitamente, tudo na Brit e na San havia mudado também. Ela tinha tido a oportunidade de visitar Santana em Nova York apenas uma vez, e Santana tinha ido visita-la três vezes, uma delas com Brittany, mas tinham se encontrado em Ohio nos feriados, e era como se ainda tivessem 10 anos em suas festinhas do pijama.

Ela levou um bocado de tempo pra entender o porquê de suas amigas terem terminado o relacionamento delas, desde que as conhecia lembrava-se do carinho especial que acontecia entre as duas, lembrava-se de quando eram ainda muito pequenas, com ainda uns 13 anos e Santana confessou a ela numa noite em que faziam um trabalho de geografia que ela se sentia especial quando estava perto de Brittany, e que estava chateada por perder a companhia de Brit nos intervalos de aulas agora que Brit estava saindo com um garoto da turma delas, na época Quinn não entendeu o que aquilo significava muito bem, mas sentiu como aquelas palavras soavam. Depois da festa de Halloween dois anos depois, onde elas deram o primeiro beijo, elas nunca mais tinham deixado de se pertencer, o carinho delas sempre tinha sido muito puro e verdadeiro, apesar de toda a bolha de proteção que Santana teimou em construir em torno delas, e principalmente de si própria por medo. Quinn lidava muito bem com isso, sempre acobertando e se sentindo um xodó das duas, elas tinham acabado de entrar pra cheerios juntas, e reinavam a escola, não só pelas belezas naturais que tinham, mas pelo poder que emanavam juntas. Quando Quinn e Finn começaram a sair suas amigas quiseram saber como aconteciam as coisas, se Quinn se sentia apaixonada por ele realmente, mas Quinn sempre foi vaga sobre isso, ela nunca tinha sentido seu coração realmente se acelerar, ela só estava com ele porque aparentemente era o certo a se fazer, não era? A líder de torcida com o jogador de futebol, era assim que as coisas aconteciam. E com o Puck... Bom, foi um verdadeiro deslize, ele era um cara engraçado, legal, tinha uma pegada boa, e ela nunca tinha sentido isso antes... Foram só uns encontros, e depois um em especial, com bebida demais e consentimento de menos, algo que traria consequências enormes pra ela em especial. Apesar do jeito firme e decidido da líder de torcida sentia-se ainda uma menina, ela só tinha 16 anos, ela só queria ganhar o campeonato nacional de torcida, ela queria fazer festas do pijama com Brit e San, ela não estava pronta pra ter uma criança, mas infelizmente nessa situação não importava se ela estava ou não pronta, era isso e ponto.

O amadurecimento de Quinn se deu devido as passagens de sua vida, ela tinha a impressão de que tudo acontecia com ela ao mesmo tempo que ela era obrigada a se manter firme, com os pés no chão. Houve grandes deslizes, mas superações ainda maiores, ela foi realmente uma surpresa a todos.

Quando no segundo ano da universidade ela resolveu excluir algumas matérias que estudava para incluir outras nas quais tinha descoberto ter grande interesse, ela o fez sem pensar, e foi a melhor de suas escolhas. Ela continuou estudando matérias que não envolvia diretamente Artes Plásticas, mas que para ela eram essenciais para o entendimento, e que a interessavam muito, nunca tinha sido um problema para ela lidar com tempo e compromissos, ela sempre conseguiu dar conta de tudo, e foi assim que continuou acontecendo.

Se tinha duas pessoas que tinham tido extrema importância nesse período de Quinn essas duas eram Anne e Zac, estavam em praticamente todas as classes juntos e conseguiam trabalhar em perfeita harmonia. Desde o começo eles tinham se dado bem, e a amizade foi crescendo naturalmente, eles se divertiam muito juntos, iam a exposições de arte, a shows, cafés, bares, teatro sempre juntos, compartilhavam do mesmo gosto.

Anne era um pouco mais baixa que Quinn, tinha cabelos ruivos que batiam no meio de suas costas, tinha olhos escuros que destacavam suas sardas na bochecha, era filha única e vivia algo totalmente diferente de sua realidade, ela nasceu e cresceu na Austrália e depois de longas conversas com seus pais resolveram que o melhor para ela era Yale, não só pelo curso no geral oferecido, mas muito mais sobre sair da zona de conforto. A amizade dela com Quinn começou depois que tiveram que fazer duplas para o primeiro trabalho do curso de literatura. Anne não tinha nada em comum com Brit e San, mas como tudo o que Quinn experimentava da universidade era novo, ela não estranhou.

Zac era super brincalhão e as meninas o conheceram no café que passaram a frequentar para planejar o trabalho de literatura, mesmo que isso tenha acontecido de um modo meio desajeitado, com Anne esbarrando em Zac e fazendo-o derrubar os livros que carregava, vários deles eram de conhecimento comum fazendo assim que a conversa fluísse rapidamente entre os três. Zac era um rapaz de cabelos escuros não muito mais alto do que Quinn, nem muito mais pesado, usava óculos e era bastante tímido. Desde sempre soube que queria cursar Artes Plásticas, tinha um irmão cinco anos mais velho que há pouco se formara em Administração, mas que sempre cursou literatura, artes e fotografia por interesse. Sempre que podia olhava os materiais do irmão, e cada vez tinha mais certeza de que tinha nascido apenas com o lado artístico igual ao do irmão mais velho. Harry era fisicamente diferente de Zac, apesar de terem rostos que lembrasse um o outro, era mais alto e mais forte, com seu excelente desempenho na universidade hoje era um dos organizadores do XXV Festival de Artes Gerais.

O XXV Festival de Artes Gerais era uma grande ocasião para Quinn e todos os seus colegas de classe. Havia 8 meses que esse Festival era o mais falado de todos os assuntos entre os alunos interessados, e há 3 meses houve a exposição interna para seleção de possíveis obras a serem expostas no festival de alunos que estariam capacitados não só para expor, mas para explicar, palestrar e abrir oficinas de workshop no festival. Quinn e Zac tinham sido dois dos dez escolhidos. Depois disso houve os vídeos e e-mails trocados entre eles e os organizadores e jurados do festival, e quando essa etapa terminou restava apenas uma coisa a ser feita: esperar.

Era uma manhã de quinta feira quando Quinn acordou e apertou sem pensar o botão da cafeteira, sentou-se na cadeira bem a frente para esperar enquanto checava seu celular, tinha recebido uma mensagem de texto de Zac

**Quinn, dá uma olhada nas suas correspondências**

Não pensou um segundo sequer, ela sabia muito bem sobre o que ele estava falando. Dois minutos depois ela respondeu a mensagem

**Onde vamos comemorar? **

Só Quinn sabia o quanto aquilo era importante pra ela.


	3. Memories

Depois de três tentativas, Rachel desiste de falar com Kurt e disca o número da sua antiga casa em Ohio.

– Alô?

– Oi, papai!... Eu não sei como dizer, mas... Mas eu estou tão feliz! E-eu estou no elenco do XXV Festival de Artes Gerais! Pai! Eu consegui! – Rachel sente uma lágrima quente descer pela bochecha enquanto não deixa de sorrir.

– Minha Estrelinha! Eu sempre soube que você conseguiria! Você é e sempre será nossa estrela, filha! Estou muito feliz por você, e tenho certeza que seu pai também ficará!

Rachel se acomoda no banco em frente ao balcão da cozinha e escuta seu pai falar, ela sente sua respiração se tranquilizar e seu coração fica mais seguro pra continuar a falar depois de alguns segundos.

– Sim, papai... Mas eu estava com tanto medo de não dar certo... Tanto medo de falhar... E essa será minha primeira grande oportunidade de fato, eu não consigo acreditar! Você sabe... É um evento muito grande, terá muita gente importante prestigiando todos os artistas... Eu quero muito que tudo dê certo, pai. Darei o melhor de mim!

– Rach... Você sempre dá o melhor de você! E você é nossa estrela, tenho certeza de que seu brilho será recebido por muitos outros ainda... Não tenha medo, seja sempre a nossa menininha que saiu daqui em busca de um sonho, do maior sonho que essa cidade já viu!

Rachel sorri em lembrar-se do quanto havia lutado em busca dessa realidade que vivia hoje, quantas noites sonhou com oportunidades e finalmente ela estava ali, ela não a deixaria escapar de jeito nenhum.

– É... Obrigada por tudo papai... Eu amo muito vocês dois. Agora vou desligar, contar pra Santana e para o Kurt também, acho que eles estavam tão ansiosos quanto nós! – Rachel sorri ao lembrar o Kurt checando se a carta não havia chego todas as manhãs passadas com ela, e justo hoje ele não estava lá – Um beijo pra vocês dois, papai! Quando o pai Hiram chegar, peça pra ele me ligar, tá?

– Ok, Estrelinha, amamos você.

Rachel tentou inutilmente falar com o Kurt novamente, mas nada do seu amigo atender. Ela levantou do banco e se jogou no sofá. Tentou discar de novo, e nada. Ligou pra segundo pessoa da sua lista de discagem rápida e no terceiro toque ouviu a voz da latina

– Oi, Berry, é algo importante?

– San, recebi a carta do XXV Festival de Artes Gerais...

– O QUE?

– Sim, San!

– Meu Deus! Rach, não tenho muito tempo pra falar agora... Mas eu sempre soube que você conseguiria! Te vejo mais tarde, e vamos comemorar isso!

– Ok! Depois nos falamos...

Rachel continuou deitada no sofá, olhando para o teto, sem pensar em algo exatamente, só deixando fluir a ideia de finalmente conseguir algo. Depois de todos esses anos de faculdade, depois dessa luta toda. Minutos depois juntou toda coragem que tinha e se vestiu pra ir à aula, não que ela fosse conseguir se concentrar ou tirar o Festival da cabeça... Mas melhor aproveitar os últimos segundo que esse curso tinha a lhe oferecer.

Quando Kurt chegou em casa se deparou com a carta que a morena havia deixado em cima do balcão, sorriu institivamente e entendeu a razão das ligações perdidas em seu celular mais cedo, não ligou para Rachel de imediato, mas pegou seu celular para mandar um SMS

**Santana, traga o vinho que hoje vamos a noite vai ser de assistir musicais com a Berry**

_Kurt, tem certeza que tem que ser assim? Será que ela não prefere sair, passar a noite fora?_

**Ela recebeu a carta que mais esperou nos últimos quatro anos, e foi pra aula mesmo assim. Hoje ainda é terça feira, você tem dúvidas de que ela prefira assim?**

_Ahhhh, ok, então! Pode deixar que eu levo, mas nada de Wicked de novo, não aguento mais aquilo hahahah_

**Ok! Não chega tarde!**

Quinn passou o dia pensando na oportunidade incrível que teria, e nada que ela tivesse feito pra tirar o foco daquele pensamento funcionou. No horário entre as aulas da manhã e da tarde ela ligou pra Judy que se mostrou muito orgulhosa com a caçula das filhas, disse quão orgulhosa estava, mesmo que nunca tivesse apoiado essa ideia, mas que hoje entendia como a filha de sentia enquanto fazia o que gostava. Depois de uma conversa de alguns minutos ela desligou e foi ao encontro de seus amigos para a aula que teria logo mais.

Era a última semana de Anne na universidade, ela voltaria para casa na sexta feira a tarde. Zac estava tão feliz quanto Quinn, não só pela oportunidade, mas por poder mostrar que era tão capaz quanto seu irmão mais velho aos pais, apesar de suas escolhas tão diferentes. Anne estava realmente feliz pelos amigos, apesar de não ter podido sentir a mesma felicidade que eles, apesar de todo o trabalho duro, estudos e dedicação, só Zac e Quinn tinham conquistado a oportunidade.

Quando Quinn entrou na sala onde tinha assistido a tantas aulas de literatura não deixou de sorrir ao avistar seus amigos, estava tudo chegando ao fim e ela tinha certeza de que sentiria muita saudade desses dois que acompanharam ela durante esses últimos anos. Quinn se sentou do lado de Anne, ainda tinham 5 minutos pra combinar algo pra mais tarde.

– Como vocês estão? – Quinn perguntou

– Eu estou na mesma que você, Quinn. – respondeu Zac, que apesar de passado os anos não perdia a timidez em certos momentos.

– Eu estou bem, ainda não caiu a ficha de que eu vá voltar pra casa sexta feira, depois desses anos todos... Só são mais três dias como americana... Eu sinto muita saudade de lá, mas sentirei daqui também.

Apesar de ainda terem mais duas semanas de aula, Anne já iria partir na sexta feira, todas as tarefas, trabalhos, seminários já haviam sido entregues e apresentados, até as notas finais já haviam chegado, as últimas semanas seriam só de confraternizações e palestras de cada professor.

– Vocês querem fazer alguma coisa depois da aula? Eu sei que ainda é terça... Mas acho que podíamos sair pra comer alguma coisa pelo menos... O que vocês acham? – Propôs Quinn

– Por mim tudo bem, meninas, podíamos ir naquela lanchonete que abriu semana passada na rua que fica aquela doceria boa, sabem?

– Acho uma boa, depois passamos lá na doceria porque talvez seja nosso último passeio juntos aqui, afinal.

Depois de alguns segundo o sinal bate e o professor entra na sala de aula, ajudando a quebrar o clima que era um misto de tristeza e saudade antecipada deles com Anne.

Era como se Quinn estivesse vivendo pela segunda vez a saída do Ensino Médio, só que dessa vez as inseguranças eram maiores, apesar dos sonhos serem tão grandes quanto às inseguranças. Apesar de ter aproveitada ao máximo seu curso Quinn ainda não tinha certeza do que seria exatamente depois daquelas férias de verão. Mas queria aproveitar cada momento que pudesse com seus dois amigos.

O clima de despedida da tarde ainda estava presente entre eles, mas tentaram não deixar transparecer. O lugar era ótimo, era uma pena não ter sido inaugurado a tempos deles aproveitarem melhor, era uma das primeira e únicas vezes que eles iriam àquela lanchonete; a música era ótima, a decoração e a comida também.

– Que lugar ótimo esse... Pena que não viremos muito aqui... Aliás, pra mim e pra você, Zac, só mais duas semanas... – disse Quinn calculando o tempo que tinha pra desapegar daquela vida que vinha levando há 4 anos.

– É... E nós precisamos nos prender a Nova York logo depois, né? Não sabemos absolutamente nada sobre lá! Na carta dizia que semana que vem teremos uma reunião com os organizadores, não é? – respondeu Zac, sempre cauteloso.

– Sim! Mas quero curtir **esse** momento aqui com vocês, vamos nos preocupar com NY quando for a hora, tudo bem?... Eu vou sentir **muita **falta de vocês! De tardes como essa, por exemplo... Parece que foi ontem que nos esbarramos pela primeira vez. Foi tanta loucura que fizemos juntos – Quinn deixou escapar uma risada tímida - não consigo nem listá-las!

Eles sorriram com olhares vagos, cada um tinha suas recordações favoritas em especial, mas todas incluíam os três juntos.

– Eu vou sentir muito a falta de vocês de verdade! Espero que possam ir me visitar na Austrália logo mais! Vocês vão adorar lá!

– Eu, pelo menos, quero muito ir! Acho que o Zac também... Né?!... Vamos ir com certeza, Anne! Espero poder viajar muito nos próximos anos, depois de todos esses "presa" aqui – Quinn olhou vagamente através da janela e deu um sorriso travesso – quer dizer, teve aquela nossa viagem pra Espanha que foi uma loucura – deixou escapar um risadinha antes de terminar a frase – não dormimos um dia sequer!

– Aquela viagem foi incrível mesmo! – Zac se pronunciou um pouco animado demais, as meninas sorriram abertamente – Vou torcer muito por vocês duas, dois talentos incríveis desde o segundo ano... Nós três desde o começo...! Quero ver quem será o primeiro de nós a abandonar essa irmandade, viu?! – ele olhou para as meninas que ficaram num impasse durante uns segundos pra ver quem responderia primeiro, Quinn se precipitou.

– Eu não serei! Passei os últimos quatro anos me dedicando somente a isso e a me divertir... Sinto falta dos meus amigos de Lima, das brincadeiras deles... Só não sinto falta dos meus relacionamentos anteriores, de nenhum na verdade – Ela se lembrou de Finn, Sam, Joe e do professor do primeiro ano – E ainda não sei se estou preparada pra um relacionamento de verdade, foi tudo tão desastroso sempre na minha vida amorosa! – Ela mexeu no seu copo e sorriu olhando para baixo, depois voltou o olhar divertida para os dois amigos e sorriu mais maliciosamente – Se bem que depois disso eu me diverti muito, né? Nós nos divertimos muito! Essa bagunça que vivemos, queria que não acabasse...!

Parecia que todos os quatro anos passados estavam voltando com força e inundando a memória dos três, eram flashes de momentos engraçados, tristes, felizes, desastrosos, vergonhosos, sérios, eram flashes intensos que ficariam por muito tempo em suas memórias.

Zac se lembrou da primeira festa universitária deles, aonde os três chegaram juntos e se sentiram deslocados por não conhecerem ninguém além deles mesmo, apesar disso se divertiram, e logo depois a segunda festa onde eles prometeram aproveitar pra tomar o primeiro porre juntos, no final da noite eles eram os três mais enturmados da festa, Quinn dançava loucamente pela pista balançando o cabelo de um lado pro outro e sorrindo bobo, Anne tinha prendido o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, o que tirou um pouco seu jeito angelical e dançava com o menino mais cobiçado entre os esportistas, enquanto Zac participava de um grupo de conversa onde não se falava coisas que tivessem muito sentido, mas que no momento era super engraçado.

Anne se lembrou do ano seguinte quando eles resolveram sair do campus pra aproveitar os bares da cidade, que eram totalmente diferentes daquelas festas loucas, cheias de bebidas e jovens dançando e rindo. Ela se lembrava até de antes deles saírem da Quinn no quarto pedindo a ajuda dela para se vestir, nenhuma das duas tinha uma ideia certa de qual roupa usar, mas depois de uma ou duas vezes ali eles se adaptaram muito bem, foi nessa época que eles entraram num acordo que nunca tinha sido quebrado: quando eles quisessem esquecer os problemas, dançar até os pés doer, ou simplesmente ficar loucos, eles iriam às festa universitárias, quando quisessem se divertir e rir entre eles, conhecer pessoas mais velhas e menos imaturas, iriam à algum bar, ou até à alguma boate dos arredores.

E Quinn se lembrava do pós festa, no outro dia de manhã, de tarde e de noite, quando eles se juntavam pra fazer a tarefa da aulas de processo criativo, domingo era o dia oficial de fazer a tarefa dessa aula, assim eles faziam juntos e aproveitavam o domingo para se divertir também. Eram nessas horas que eles trocavam todas as informações que um perdeu sobre o outro na noite anterior, comiam uma quantidade de doce inacreditável, se sujavam na maioria das vezes, e davam risada sempre.

Eles deixaram todas aquelas recordações se espalharem sob a mesa em que comiam, passaram horas e depois foram caminhando à doceria, logo depois voltaram a universidade, se sentaram num banco até ficarem cansados de relembrar todos aqueles momentos que nunca mais voltariam. Despediram-se com um abraço apertado, como se aquele fosse o último, mesmo que fossem se ver dali a algumas horas.

Quinn olhou no relógio e faltavam cinco minutos pra dar meia noite, ela sabia que a latina ainda estava acordada, mesmo depois de todos esses anos tendo pouco contato com ela, ela simplesmente sabia, mas mesmo assim resolveu mandar uma mensagem para se certificar sobre isso.

**Hey, S, posso te ligar?**

Santana viu seu celular vibrar em cima do balcão da cozinha, tirou delicadamente a morena que estava deitada em seu colo assistindo A Noviça Rebelde (depois de já ter assistido O Mágico de Oz e Grease). A morena não gostou muito da ideia da Latina se levantando na sua parte preferida do filme e olhou para Santana, que respondeu com um beijo em sua testa. Ela levantou sua cabeça, o celular da Santana vibrou algumas vezes antes e ela nem tinha cogitado se mexer, mas dessa vez por causa do horário ela se levantou para se certificar, podia ser alguma emergência, algo importante. Santana olhou o visor do celular e não respondeu a mensagem, entrou no quarto com o celular no ouvido já chamando o número de sua amiga que não ligava pra ela há tempos.

– Alô, Q?

– Hey, S! Espero não ter te acordado com a mensagem...

– Não, estávamos vendo filme! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Mais ou menos... Eu... Eu fui uma das artistas selecionadas pro XXV Festival de Artes Gerais... E-eu queria te contar, S... Antes de você ficar sabendo por outros, afinal você foi um grande empurrão pra eu me ajeitar, né?

– Eu só devolvi o que você me deu, Quinn! A Berry também está nesse Festival... Ela tentou me explicar mil vezes sobre o que é, mas ela sempre é muito empolgada sobre tudo que acaba ficando complicado... – Santana sorriu, torcendo pra Rachel não ter escutado o que ela havia acabado de dizer – Enfim! Espero te ver em NY logo mais... Apesar de eu estar esperando o resultado de uns exames finais, estou menos apreensiva hoje, passei a noite vendo musicais com o Kurt e a Berry para comemorarmos a carta que ela recebeu de manhã... Olha só, tantos anos junto com a Rachel que aprendi a falar sem parar igual a ela em momentos de aflição!

Quinn não deixou de achar engraçado um segundo sequer a Santana falando sem parar no telefone, ainda era estranho para ela imaginar que a Rachel, o Kurt e a Santana dividiam não só o apartamento, mas suas vidas uns com os outros.

– Epa! Acho que eu tinha novidades, mas você é quem precisa falar, não é? Como foram os exames que te afligem tanto?

– Ah, Q...! Foram tranquilos. Eu ainda tenho um ano de faculdade, e esses foram os exames do meu terceiro ano de curso, e dependendo desses resultados eu posso ganhar uma bolsa integral de estudos pro meu último ano na Berkeley, na California, eu sei que a Juilliard é uma ótima universidade, mas essa oportunidade é incrível também!

"San, você vai demorar?" – A voz na morena ecoou por todo o apartamento.

"Não, Rach, já estou indo."

– É, eu estou ansiosa, e estou parecendo a Berry falando por causa disso! – Santana riu e se sentiu constrangida com a própria comparação pela segunda vez – Preciso desligar, Q! Mas eu entro em contato com você assim que der, ok? Beijo!

– Beijo, S, boa sorte e manda um oi para o pessoal daí!

Elas desligaram o telefone, Quinn foi tomar um banho e deitar. Santana deu o recado de Quinn, que fez os dois no sofá sorrirem e os três ficarem num estado de nostalgia.

Era engraçado como o terminar de uma fase tão importante na vida deles trazia todo o passado a tona, não como se eles quisessem voltar no tempo e sim como se tivessem uma curiosidade e saudade das coisas que ainda poderiam acontecer, era algo sobre voltar para casa e ver o que aconteceria a partir de então.


	4. Invitation

Já havia passado uma semana desde que as meninas e Zac tinham recebido a carta. Era terça feira de manhã e eles teriam a primeira reunião para ouvir sobre os pontos principais do Festival que aconteceria só a partir do dia dezoito de agosto. Não que fosse um exagero a reunião acontecer no último dia do mês de maio, muito pelo contrário, todos eles temiam ser tarde demais para o que fosse exigido pela comissão do festival. Seria uma reunião informativa que ocorreria em todos os estados simultaneamente.

Quinn e Zac tinham passado todos os últimos dias juntos, principalmente depois da despedida de Anne. Tinham discutido e especulado todos os pontos e variantes da reunião, chegando a mil conclusões e ao mesmo a nenhuma conclusão. Naquela manhã em especial acordaram os dois com dores nas costas e no corpo inteiro depois de terem passado a noite no sofá. Tinham pegado no sono depois de assistirem um filme no apartamento de Quinn, mas isso não os fez desanimar, passaram pra tomar café e foram para a tão esperada reunião.

Rachel tinha passado bons momentos, sendo mimada pelo Kurt e principalmente pela Santana, continuou indo as aulas e se distraindo com os afazeres de sempre. Na segunda feira de noite custou a pegar no sono, seu pensamento vagueava e acabava sempre no Festival, nas pessoas e no trabalho que teria lá, se ela trabalharia ou não com a Quinn, a Quinn que ela não via há tempos, a Quinn que tinha dado passagens de trem para que ela a visitasse e que ela não usou, as passagens que ela emprestou para Santana num momento que ela precisou da amiga e não tinha dinheiro para ir até ela. Depois de todas as desventuras que elas passaram juntas e da repentina amizade... Ela não tinha a menor ideia de como a Quinn tinha virado uma artista, de como ela tinha descoberto isso, ela mal sabia se a aparência dela tinha mudado desde o colégio, tudo o que tinha como referencia eram fotos das poucas vezes que Santana tinha ido lá, além das que a loira usava nas redes sociais. Rachel se perguntou se a Quinn teria ficado chateada com ela por ela ter dado as passagens a ela e ela nunca ter ido visita-la, porque se a situação tivesse sido ao contrário, ela com certeza estaria. Mas de qualquer forma isso seria algo que ela veria logo mais.

"_Caros alunos,_

_Segue abaixo as principais datas e informações que foram discutidos nessa terça feira (31/05):_

• _31/05 – Realização da primeira reunião geral_

• _20/06 – Realização da primeira reunião em Nova York_

• _18/08 a 21/08 – Realização do Festival_

_Lembramos que as categorias de ensaio ficaram separadas do seguinte modo_

• _Teatro_

• _Pinturas_

• _Esculturas_

• _Música_

• _Dança_

• _Poesia_

• _Literatura_

_Os ensaios e outras definições serão enviados a vocês até dia 20/06._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Comissão do XXV Festival de Artes Gerais."_

Quando Kurt e Santana entraram no apartamento Rachel já os esperava com a pizza em cima do balcão e a carta na mão, além de muitas informações adicionais que daria à eles.

(...)

– E sabe... Eu liguei para os meus pais hoje de tarde e eles me pediram pra ir pra Ohio esse final de semana... Eles querem dar uma festa pra comemorar, chamar toda nossa turma do colégio, o que você acham?

– Eu adorei a ideia deles, Rach! Será um reencontro do New Direction, com o final do ano letivo, e pra muitos da graduação, acredito que todos estejam lá.

– Também apoio a ideia, Berry... Depois de quatro anos não consigo acreditar que eu, a Quinn e Brit-Brit estaremos juntas de novo, e além disso rever todo o pessoal, mesmo que a maior parte do tempo eu tenha perturbado eles enquanto estivemos juntos...

– San, a Quinn tá em Ohio?

– Hm, não sei, Berry... Por via das dúvidas vou telefonar pra ela e exigir que ela esteja!

– Não, S, pode deixar que eu ligo pra ela... Eu só preciso do número dela. – Rach sentiu imediatamente a atenção de seus amigos se voltando a ela – além disso eu não a parabenizei sobre o Festival, preciso fazer isso...

A verdade era que Rachel estava curiosa sobre Quinn, ela queria reencontrá-la e se pudesse reviveria todos os momentos que passou no último ano junto dela, sabia que o que tinha as afastado, além da distância geografia, tinha sido as grandes mudanças que ocorreu principalmente na vida dela mesma no primeiro ano longe de casa.

Depois de mais umas taças de vinho e a compra das passagens de volta para casa Santana e Kurt foram cada um para o seu quarto, e Rach pegou o número que S tinha deixado anotado em cima do balcão.

O celular de Quinn vibrou 3 vezes até que ela percebesse o aparelho em cima da cama, o número era desconhecido.

– Alô?

– Oi?

– Quinn?

– Oi, desculpa, mas eu não sei quem é você.

– Ah... Me desculpa, Quinn... É a Rachel Berry, tudo bem? Se lembra de mim?

– Oi, Rachel... Tudo bem...

– Eu liguei meio tarde, né...? Não te acordei, acordei?

– Não, Rachel! Estava só dando uma checada nos meus e-mails... Aliás, - Quinn sorriu ao lembrar que esse sonho não pertencia só a ela – parabéns, Santana me contou que você foi uma das atrizes selecionadas para o XXV Festival de Artes Gerais, eu sempre acreditei que você conseguiria.

Rachel se sentiu corar do outro lado da linha, era impressão dela ou Quinn estava mais doce do que sempre fora? E isso a estava deixando sem palavras.

– Ah... Obrigada, Quinn! Eu sei que você também foi selecionada, e eu pretendia te dar os parabéns antes que você fizesse primeiro, – Rachel não pode evitar de sorrir - mas você foi mais rápida.

– Você competitiva como sempre, Rachel, não mudou nada pelo jeito! – Quinn riu suavemente, falar com Rachel no telefone era confortável.

– Mudei bastante, viu, Fabray? Mas não é sobre minhas mudanças que eu quero falar agora... É... Você está em Ohio?

– Não, mas pretendo ir pra lá antes da reunião em Nova York.

– Eu gostaria muito que você estivesse lá esse final de semana... Quer dizer, a Santana também, porque nós estaremos e meus pais darão uma festa pra comemorar tudo o que está acontecendo na minha vida, sabe, queria que você estivesse lá... Junto com o resto do grupo. – Quanto mais Rachel tentava disfarçar como ela queria ver a loira mais difícil ficava, ela se enrolara e tinha certeza de que a Quinn tinha percebido todo sua ansiedade por um "sim".

– Jura que todos estarão lá? Não acredito que a Santana não me falou que iria pra lá! Mas como reusar um convite desses, Rach? Vou agora mesmo reservar minha passagem pra estar em Ohio com vocês.

Rachel ficou imóvel quando ouviu Quinn a chamar de "Rach", apelido que tinha usado durante os últimos meses que passaram juntas e que trazia tudo o que elas viveram de volta.

– Eu que fiz questão de ligar pra você, Quinn... Espero que não se importe.

– Ah... Claro que não, Rachel! Fazia quatro anos que não nos falávamos e será ótimo um reencontro.

– Então posso contar com você, né?... Vou te deixar agora terminar o que estava fazendo, nos vemos no final de semana, Quinn!

– Um beijo, Rach, até lá.

A ligação foi finalizada por Quinn, que segurou o celular nas mãos por algum tempo antes de colocá-lo em cima da cama de volta. Ela sentira falta da Rachel durante o primeiro ano, e como sentira. No seu primeiro feriado em Ohio ainda trocava e-mails com ela, e-mails que foram diminuindo com o passar do tempo, e que depois de dois meses não aconteceram mais. Depois de todo esse tempo só agora ela tinha percebido que trabalharia com a Rachel durante uns meses, e que mesmo sem querer a relação das duas ainda era confortável, como fora naqueles abraços que elas deram várias vezes. Ela estava muito ansiosa pelo reencontro.

**S, a Berry me ligou, não sabia que você estaria em Ohio nesse final de semana. – Q**

**Hey, Q... A pequena fez questão de ligar pra você, mas eu iria te avisar. Você vai dormir na minha casa com a Brit sexta? – S**

**Como nos velhos tempos? Sim, S! Estou morrendo de saudade de vocês, e chego lá quinta a noite. – Q**

**Nós chegaremos sexta de manhã. Nos vemos lá então, Q! XoXo – S**

– Alô, Brit?

– Quinnie?

– Sim, B! Posso passar aí?

– Pode sim, Q.

Quinze minutos depois as duas loiras estavam em frente da casa da Santana, era estranho para elas se reencontrarem depois de quatro anos, porém confortável como sempre.

– Oi, Brit! Eeeei, Q! – Santana exclamou abrindo a porta e abraçando as amigas – Entrem... Já pedi comida japonesa pra nós, imagino que vocês ainda gostem.

As três sorriram em afirmação e entraram na casa de Santana. Não demorou muito até que a comida chegasse e elas aproveitaram a refeição com um bom vinho.

– S, cadê seus pais? – perguntou Brittany se encostando no sofá

– Meus pais foram hoje mais cedo viajar, esse final de semana a casa é minha... Mas imaginei que vocês fossem querer aproveitar de um jeito mais tranquilo hoje, já que amanhã temos a festa da Berry...

– Como a Santana mudou! – brincou Quinn trocando um olhar travesso com Brit – Não que eu me importe, estava morrendo de saudade de estar com vocês!

– E temos muito o que conversar, né? Vão subindo pro quarto que eu vou pegar chocolate na cozinha e subo, ok?

O quarto da Santana estava exatamente do jeito que elas se lembravam, os mesmos móveis, fotografias, cores, e tinha até o mesmo cheiro.

– Pensei que quando eu chegasse vocês já estariam de pijama!

– Estávamos olhando o quadro de fotos, S! Lembra desse dia aqui? – Quinn apontou para a foto onde estavam as três no primeiro campeonato das cheerleaders ao lado de Sue – Foi nesse dia que a treinadora me nomeou capitã do próximo ano e você ficou sem falar comigo por duas semanas...

– E foi quando você beijou o Finn pela primeira vez, não foi, Q? – Brit perguntou inocentemente.

– Sim, Brit... E o que aconteceu com o Finn, aliás?

– Você está mais desinformada que eu, ein, Q! – Santana abriu a gaveta enquanto falava e jogou um pijama pra cada uma das meninas – O Finn acabou cuidando da oficina para o Burt. O Kurt foi estudar moda em Nova York e alguém precisava tomar conta da oficina, Burt sempre tratou Finn como um filho, e deixou nas mãos dele sua oficina por causa dos problemas de saúde.

Enquanto Santana falava Brittany foi em direção do banheiro se trocar. Era estranho para ela estar no quarto da sua ex-namorada, assim como era para Santana ter Brit ali, nenhuma das duas sabia como agir, apesar de todo o carinho uma pela outra, e Quinn tinha percebido isso.

– Entendi, S... Mas deixa eu aproveitar e perguntar... E você e a B? Eu sei que vocês terminaram há muito tempo e são amigas, mas é a primeira vez que ficam juntas assim depois de anos, não é?

– Ah, Q...! Nós conversamos às vezes, ela e o Sam terminaram há uns dois anos, e desde então ela não teve nenhum relacionamento sério. É engraçado porque quando ela está com alguém eu fico com ciúme, mas continuamos assim, como amigas. – Enquanto falava receosa foi tirando a roupa que estava e colocando o pijama e Quinn fez a mesma coisa.

– Sinto falta de vocês duas juntas, mas pelo menos essa noite não vou ficar comendo chocolate enquanto vocês duas trocam beijos... né? – Quinn sorriu e piscou para a amiga, tentando descontrair.

– Não, Fabray, fica tranquila! – Santana sorriu de volta – Ei, B! Senta aqui com a gente.

– Sobre o que vocês falaram enquanto eu não estava aqui?

– Hm... Isso não importa muito, Brit, porque agora vamos falar sobre Quinn Fabray... – Santana sorriu de novo para Quinn, só que dessa vez com uma malícia descarada – como foram seus anos longe da gente, Q? Quer dizer, sabemos sobre Anne, sobre o Zac, que você foi a festas, bares... Mas e o resto, conta coisas que não sabemos!

– Ah, S, vocês sabem... Coisas de universidade! Sem querer desconversar, mas o que importa agora pra mim é o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente...

A conversa seguiu até de madrugada, como sempre acontecia entre elas.


End file.
